Queen Narissa
|occupation = Queen of Andalasia (formerly) Sorcess |goal = To continue ruling Andalasia and stop Giselle from finding her love To keep her stepson from marrying anyone in order to remain queen |home = Andalasia |enemies = Giselle, Prince Edward, Nathaniel, Robert Philip, Nancy Tremaine, Pip |minions = Nathaniel (formerly) |likes = Being queen, ruling her kingdom, mayhem, discord, chaos, evil, herself, her beauty, the death of her enemies, |dislikes = Giselle, opposition, true love's kiss, heroes defeating her minions, Nathaniel failing her |powers = Shapeshifting telekinesis spellcasting teleportation Electrokinesis Dark Magic Water Communication screams loud enough to shatter glass |family = Prince Edward (stepson) |weapons = Her magic, Sword (temporarily) |fate = Falls off from the Woolworth Building and dies in her dragon form. |quote = "Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!" |alignment = Bad |affiliations = Disney Villains |alias = Your majesty My Lady My Queen |possessions = Her poison apples}}Queen Narissa is the main antagonist from Disney's 2007 feature hybrid film Enchanted. Background Creation Queen Narissa was created to be similar to 3 famous Disney Villains - Queen Grimhilde, Maleficent, and Lady Tremaine. She utilizes the Queen's hag disguise, takes on a dragon form similar to Maleficent and has Lady Tremaine's role as an evil stepmother. Overall the villains all share the same basic role and personality. Personality Narissa was given the best and worst traits of The Queen, Lady Tremaine, and Maleficent. She is beautiful, vindictive, cunning, powerful, ruthless, and full of black magic. Powers and Abilities Queen Narissa is very knowledgable in different areas of black magic, such as but not limited to: Shape-shifting which she can do by saying the phrase "Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!" , electrokinesis, water communication (which she not only can do through water but other forms of liquids such as soup and alcohol). She also has the power to see where anyone is in the world (Andalsia and the real world). She is also capable of preparing different magical spells as she made poisoned apples. Role in the film Narissa first appears hoping that she will not see the day when her stepson Prince Edward finds a perfect bride, but he eventually falls in love with a girl named Giselle. Knowing that Edward will be crowned King upon his marriage and replace her as the monarch, Narissa vows to stop at nothing to destroy the girl. Hours before the wedding, she appears in a hag form and tricks Giselle into falling down a fountain that leads to New York City in the real world. Narissa later sends her devoted minion Nathaniel to New York to kill Giselle with a poison apple. When Nathaniel fails, Narissa goes to New York herself to finish the job. She goes to the City's ball celebration and convinces Giselle to eat the apple, telling her that one bite will erase her sorrowful memories of New York. Everyone, including the fully realized Nathaniel, confronts Narissa and Giselle is awoken by a kiss from her true love Robert. In rage, Narissa turns into a fire breathing dragon and the film's battle begins. Narissa takes Robert to the top of the Woolworth Building and Giselle fights Narissa to save him. Giselle and Robert seem doomed until Giselle's best chipmunk friend Pip comes; due to him being overweight, he manages to break the spyre that Narissa is standing on and causes her to drop Robert. Narissa then falls to an explosive death while Giselle, Robert, and Pip stay safe on the top of the Woolworth Building. Gallery Trivia *Queen Narissa's plan to send Giselle to the "real world" so she won't have a happy ending, is similar to Queen Regina's (who is based off Queen Grimhilde just like Narissa) plan to send all of The Enchanted Forest to the "real world" so none of them have happy endings except her. *Queen Narissa is the only Disney villain to date have a step-son (Prince Edward). *Queen Narissa shares a resemblance to that of Maleficient (which both were almost same alike and transform into dragons during the final fight). Also, her witch form bears a surprising resemblance to The Evil Queen as a witch. She also looks slightly similar to Cruella De Vil, and her outfit is similar to Yzma's. *She also shares a namesake with the former guardian villain of W.I.T.C.H (a Disney show) Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Enchanted characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dragons Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Animated characters Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Disney Villains Category:Stepparents Category:Antagonists